


Useless

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sick of being useless." Dean says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenjideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/gifts).



Dean just comes out with it the night Roman wins and loses the championship, his voice hoarse on the phone, and Seth feels the words down to his core, the way Dean sounds dark and desperate, the way he used to when Seth would find him drunk in an alley, or setting something alight. He isn’t there, isn’t able to go with him to the bar, to drag him away before someone calls the cops, can’t wrap his arms around his lover and pin him to the bed to distract him.

“How the hell do you think I feel?” he manages to say, knowing and hating how his voice cracks halfway through, “At least you’re there, at least you can still - “  
Walk, he doesn’t say, wrestle, he doesn’t say, be there.

“Not the fuckin’ same, they keep keepin’ me out, and I know everyone thinks - “  
Again, he falls silent. They don’t need to say what everyone thinks, that Dean and Roman are something, that Seth is nothing to either of them, that Dean takes Roman home and binds his wounds and kisses it better. He doesn’t, but knowing that doesn’t stop Seth from wondering if he wants to.

“You can.” Seth says, blandly, trying to resist the urge to scream, to book a flight, to rip the knee brace off and walk, healing time be damned, “If it’ll help, you can.”

“Imma pretend you didn’t say that.” Dean growls back, and Seth has to bite his lip, he can almost see it, the way Dean shakes his head when he’s angry, how dirty blonde curls with a hint of ginger to them rock and move. He misses Dean so much it’s like a visceral ache, like a wound he doesn’t know how to heal and isn’t sure he’d want to if he did.

“You can.” Seth says, again, quieter this time, and Dean takes it for the apology it is, “I don’t like seeing this either.”

“Liar.” Dean replies, but it’s fond as well as miserable, and if that isn’t them all over, Seth doesn’t know what is.

“Not like this.” He makes sure to add, and hears the sound of a door closing through the phone, “Ro back?”

“Yeah, he’s…. fuck. He’s….” Dean’s voice breaks off like he’s scrubbing at his own eyes, like tears are chasing the sentences.

“Go on. I’ll call you tomorrow, see if we can’t come up with some game plan or other.” Seth hears something smash, Roman breaking something in the hotel room, and Dean hangs up without saying goodbye, without saying I love you, just a quick intake of breath as he goes to Roman.

Seth tells himself he doesn’t mind. After all, if anyone is useless here, it’s him.


End file.
